Let Me Be Your Hero
by Tabetha Winters
Summary: “Let me be your hero.” He whispered softly to her. She didn’t stir but a small smile formed on her face. He placed a small kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room and back into the hallway shutting the door softly behind him. Rebecca/Shaun


I don't know exactly where this story came from, or even when I started to like this paring, but for some reason a few days ago when I was lying in bed trying to ignore my alarm clock, as it woke me out of a very good dream, the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias came on. As I listened to the song I seem to find some kind of connection between that song and the pairing of Rebecca/Shaun. When I first started playing Assassin's Creed II I hated Shaun, smart ass jerk, I hated him (loved the accent hated the guy). I really did. But after listing to that song over and over again I found myself not only obsessed with the song but now, I love Shaun! And am obsessed with the Rebecca/Shaun pairing. I couldn't get away from it until I wrote this. So this is something wrote off a whim and surprisingly I really liked how it turned out. It worked well and I really liked the end result. So, now that I'm done rambling please take a few minutes and read this and when you're finished review. Thanks!

* * *

Let Me Be Your Hero

It had been a few hours since they arrived at their new safe house. They didn't go to the cabin like they told Desmond they would. Instead Lucy had figured that the truck might have been bugged and had said that to keep _Abstergo_ off their trail for just a little while longer. Instead they headed east. Shaun knew of another location where they could hide even if just for a little while.

The place was another warehouse, but it much smaller then the one that they had been in before. Entering though a bay area it spilt into a small loft area which they instantly began to step up as their area of operations. Down a narrow hallway there were two room opposite one another, each holding small bed, but you couldn't really call mattress on the floor with a single paper thin blanket beds. But it would have to do for now.

It had been several hours now, Rebecca had "baby" as set up not, and was working to get it back full operating status as it had been only functioning at half power when they had been in the truck because of the danger of being on the road while Desmond was inside.

Desmond had fallen asleep on one of the nearby bedroom and had been asleep for a few hours now. Lucy had been working on Desmond tapes his previous sessions, but had become frustrated and made her way to the bedroom to go get some sleep. Shaun had began to work on get his equipment back up and running and when he had gotten most of it done it was into the early morning hours.

Getting up from the desk he made his way over to the coffee put and poured himself some of the liquid into a nearby coffee cup. However, after just a sip of it he realized that it was cold, several hours old most likely, and he dumped it into a nearby sink.

"You think someone around here would know how to make a good cup of coffee." Mumbled Shaun to himself as he dumped out the coffee out of the pot and poured some water into it and began to flush it out. As he began to set up the coffee pot again the sound of voice echoed down the hallway of the safe house and he paused. "They do talk loud for just two women don't they?"

He pulled out the filter and dumped it into the trash and set up the coffee pot and began to brew it before walking down the hallway. Down at the end of the hall he saw a light on in one of the bedroom.

Coming up to the door he leaned against the wall and listened in on the women's conversation.

"…for now this will do. But I mean, how much longer can we keep running. I don't think that Desmond can go though many more of his ancestors memories before he starts to loose it from the blending affect, and I mean I don't think that Shaun is willing just to sit on the sidelines anymore. If we don't start turning up pieces of Eden soon…well…"

There was a lull in the conversation and Shaun looked in. It was indeed Lucy inside the bedroom, however Desmond rested on the bed as well asleep, his head resting in Lucy's lap while she stroke his hair. Rebecca sat on the end of the bed watching Lucy and Desmond. She looked rather sad and Shaun felt a weird pull in his chest.

"Lucy, everything will start to work out, I promise, I mean if Vidic and his men are still after us that gives us sometime where they aren't searching for that piece of Eden, and you said that you switch the final footage of Desmond's first session back in _Abstergo_ so that should throw them off for a while."

"Not for long, I'm sure by now Vidic has realized what I've done and that's why he's so desperate to get Desmond back. That's why he wasn't to hunt down and kill all remain assassin teams. Not that there is much left they have to deal with anyways."

"Lucy, please stop thinking like that…" began Rebecca, Desmond mumbled something in his sleep and Lucy looked down and realized that Desmond hadn't woke but shifted slightly. She smiled continuing to run her fingers in his hair.

"You're so lucky." Replied Rebecca softly.

Lucy looked up confused at Rebecca but her eyes never moved from Desmond. She looked back down at Desmond before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"Desmond, he would do anything for you, I mean, he came out and said that he would protect you no matter what happened, even though we both know that you could kick more ass then he could with an arm tied behind your back, but the fact that he's willing…it's just…"

Lucy's hand came to rest on Rebecca's knee and she looked up, a sad smile rested on her features and tears were starting to brim at her eyes. Another tug was felt in Shaun's chest as she watched the tears start to spill down her face.

"Shaun would do anything to make sure that you're safe Rebecca, you know that, you saved his life after all. Kept him from getting killed by Templar, I mean you two practically were a two member team for seven years before I came back."

"Doesn't mean anything." Replied Rebecca, she glanced towards the doorway and out into the dark hallway. But this time Shaun had returned to his position against the wall has hand on his chest trying to steady his breathing. "Shaun doesn't see me the way that Desmond sees you, he's desperately in love with you, to Shaun, and our relationship is just brother and sisterly hate. You know that."

Lucy glanced down at Desmond and a smile traced her lips. She leaned down softly and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Desmond saved me in more ways then you know. If it wasn't for Desmond I would have most likely given up on my mission a long time ago after the failure of subject 16. He's my hero, in more ways then one."

"I wish I had something like that." Rebecca replied softly. Lucy looked up at her, a sad smile resting on her features as she leaned forwards hugging her friend. The two stayed in one another embrace for just a minute before Rebecca broke the hug. Sniffing the air slightly Rebecca smile. "Smells like Shaun making coffee, I think I'm going to grab a cup and go back to work on baby. You coming?"

"No." Lucy replied. "I think I need some sleep, re-watching those videos have given me a headache and I think a bit of shut eye will help more then anything."

Rebecca smiled getting to her feet and walking towards the doors. Shaun realized that she was heading this way and began quickly back to the main living room. Before hearing a pause in Rebecca footsteps and her calling to Lucy as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey I'm going to shut this door incase you decided you want to thank Desmond another way for being your "hero" Luc."

She heard Lucy protest and throw something but the door was shut and a dull thump was heard as the door shut. Shaun sat at the table in the living room holding a warm cup of coffee in his hands and began to sip at it slowly when Rebecca appeared in the doorway. Shaun paused watching Rebecca walk past him; he never noticed how different Rebecca looked to him now. Not bad…just different.

"What was that sound?" asked Shaun continuing his sip of coffee before placing it down on the table and pretending to read some papers that were in front of them. Most of them were documents that he had read several times before, however, he need to seem like he was doing something other then being an eavesdropper.

"I was just giving Lucy advice about how to treat her "hero"."

"Her hero?" asked Shaun confused trying to lead on like this was new information for him. Rebecca grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and began to pour herself a cup of it. Seconds later she joined Shaun at the table. She looked one sip of the coffee before placing it down on the table and looking at him.

"Something Lucy said to me about Desmond saving her from almost giving up after the death of Subject 16 A.K.A he was her hero."

"Ah." Replied Shaun picking up the coffee cup, he took a long drink of it, the burning liquid scolding his throat but he didn't care. This was the first time in a long time he could have a moment to relax, and for once, it was the first time since Lucy and Desmond had shown up that he had any alone time with Rebecca. He almost missed the quite time they shared together before the return of Lucy and arrival of Desmond. The way the two of them seemed to work together without having to say much to each other. It was their thing, and now he realized how much he missed it.

"What?" asked Rebecca clinging to her coffee cup, she wasn't drinking it, but instead enjoying the warm feeling it was emitting in her hands.

"Nothing just thinking."

Rebecca nodded brining up the coffee to her lips and taking a drink of the warm drink before setting her half drunken coffee back down on the table. "I think I'm going to head to bed as well it's been a long day."

"After just drinking coffee, are you sure you're going to be able to sleep now?" asked Shaun looking at the girl heading out of the room. She paused in the doorway smiling at him.

"I read some where that if you drink coffee and go to sleep before it fully settles in your system you wake up more refreshed. Or something like that. I figure I'd test the theory out. Good night Shaun."

Shaun watched her get up from the table and began to walk out of the room, pausing at the door way she turned and smile at him before disappearing down the hallway. Shaun smiled taking another drink of his coffee before picking up his empty coffee cup and Rebecca's half drunken one and placed it into the sink. Making his way back over to his station he began to work at his computer again slight caffeine buzz running though him now.

A few hours later, a little bit more work done, and his caffeine buzz all but gone; Shaun got up from his computer exhausted and made his way towards his bedroom to get some sleep. Passing by Rebecca's room however, he slowed and glanced at the door.

Debating for a moment he moved towards the door, his hand coming to rest on the door and pushing it open. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon though the window on the opposite side of the room.

Shaun stood in the room for a minute waiting for his eyes to adjust before making his way over to the bed. Rebecca slept in the middle of the bed on her side. Missing her customary headphone around her ears, Shaun smiled bending down and stroke in the side of her face just watching her. He moved forward toward the woman feeling her soft breath.

"Let me be your hero." He whispered softly to her. She didn't stir but a small smile formed on her face. He smiled as well, placing a small kiss on her forehead, before walking out of the room and back into the hallway shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

I don't remember where, but somewhere a while ago I read that if you drink coffee or something caffeinated before you go to sleep it actually makes you sleep better and wake up more refreshed. I don't know if that's true, I've drunk plenty of caffeinated drinks before I've gone to bed before and they've kept me wide away. So whatever. Anyways please don't forget to review while I try to get this song out of my head now.

Also if I've got any facts wrong please let me know. I'm sure I've got pretty much everything right, but I'm sure I've gotten something wrong. To error is human right? :)


End file.
